


Truco y trato

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar las bromas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truco y trato

_Tic_.  _Tac_.  _Tic_.  _Tac_. El sonido retumbaba en la habitación. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era digital.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.  _Tic_.  _Tac_.

Paseo la vista intentando ver el reloj que hacia el molesto ruido, no lo encontró.

Apenas unos minutos antes, Mokuba se había marchado, recordándole al vacío que su hermano despediría al inútil que no había conectado el equipo eléctrico de reserva.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Vio por la ventana que se movían un par de luces en la oscuridad. Alguien llegaba a la mansión en coche.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Unas pequeñas gotas se estrellaron contra el ventanal.

Se levantó del sillón inquieto e hizo un paseo por el lugar.  
La escasa luz que se colaba en la habitación no dejaba ver gran cosa, apenas si se adivinaban las formas mas grandes.

No le gustaba quedarse solo en aquel lugar, ni en esa casa.

_Tap_.  _Tap_. Se escucharon unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

Esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara el joven Kaiba.

_Tap_.  _Tap_.

Los pasos se alejaron. Nadie entró, ni intentó hacerlo.

Volvió a su lugar en el sillón y subió las piernas para abrazarlas.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.   
  
Otra vez reconoció el sonido del reloj entre la tormenta.

Apoyó sobre sus rodillas la cabeza e intentó definir las sombras del lugar.   
Haciendo memoria no recordaba que hubiese algún reloj en la habitación.

― Solo se ha ido la luz, cachorro.

Seto Kaiba estaba allí. La voz venia de su lado y se sorprendió de que estuviera tan cerca y que no se hubiese dado cuenta cuando había llegado hasta allí.

Al darse la vuelta para hacerle frente, no pudo contestarle, ya no estaba allí.

Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta para comprobar si había salido al pasillo.  
No llegó a tomar el picaporte cuando una mano lo interceptó. Hizo lo posible para poder desprenderse de ella pero lo sujetaba fuertemente.

― ¿Al cachorrito no le gusta la oscuridad?

La voz susurrante se escuchaba con sorna.

Respiró hondo intentando guardar las apariencias. Le había prometido a Mokuba que no se pelearía con su hermano.

Sintió la respiración del otro sobre su oído e intentó sacárselo de encima.

Un mordisco en su oreja y un pequeño tirón de ella, en medio de su unilateral pelea, hicieron que sus piernas temblaran.

Aquello no lo soportó. Para ser una broma, Kaiba se había pasado.  
Se dio vuelta en el lugar, intentando hacerle frente, pero, nuevamente, había desaparecido.

Giró hacia el picaporte e hizo por abrir. Estaba encerrado.  
Tras unas voces al aire, encaró con enojo a la fantasmal silueta del CEO que lo estaba esperando.

Con solo un par de movimientos el castaño lo tenia atrapado entre sus brazos, inmovilizándolo.

― Deberías ser mas cuidadoso, Joey. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

Un delicado pero profundo balanceo acompañaba al sedoso tono del castaño.  
Aquello sólo lo incitó a pelear. Dio un par de cabezazos y a patadas, pero el abrazo no se aflojó.

― Quieto.

Parecía que, tras la orden, el tiempo se había detenido.

Con delicados movimientos, y apenas soltándole, el castaño, hizo que quedaran frente a frente.

Ansioso, el CEO, besó al atónito rubio.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Era todo lo que escuchaba. El reloj pulsera de Kaiba.  
  
 _Tic_.  _Tac_.

Podía sentir su lengua recorriendo sus labios, intentando entrar sin ser invitado, mordiendo suavemente, succionando.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

El sonido retumbaba en sus oídos.  
  
Y por fin, reaccionó.

La luz volvió por un instante y pudo ver su mejor obra: los labios hinchados de Seto estaban sangrando.  
Sonrió ante su hazaña.

Nuevamente la oscuridad inundó la habitación.  
Otra vez estaba solo.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Buscó en la habitación al castaño a ciegas.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Quería venganza.

_Tic_.  _Tac_.

Revisó todos los rincones de la habitación. No lo encontró.

Fuera la tormenta parecía haber menguado y, poco a poco, algo de luz empezó a entrar.

_Tap_.  _Tap_.

Unos pasos firmes se escucharon por el pasillo.

_Tap_.  _Tap_.

Esta vez, estaba preparado para atacar.

No había mas ruido. Simplemente, se abrió la entrada.

― Me pareció haber escuchado que rasguñaban la puerta.

Seto Kaiba emergió en la oscuridad, trayendo con él la luz del pasillo.

Joey estaba confundido, deslumbrado y sorprendido. Kaiba estaba allí, como si nada hubiese pasado, ni siquiera tenia sangre en sus labios.

― Vamos.

La orden no se había hecho esperar. El rubio salió al corredor y tardó en que su vista se acostumbrara de nuevo a la luz. Sin embargo, acompañó al CEO, siempre un par de pasos detrás, escaleras a bajo.  
Mokuba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, les salio al paso cuando ya estaban al pie de ellas.

― No deberías dejar a los animales encerrados en una habitación― reprochó el mayor al muchacho.

― No lo hice.― Intentó defenderse Mokuba.

― Estaba rompiendo la puerta.

― ¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA!― Gritó enojado Joey.― ¡TÚ ME ENCERRASTE AHÍ!― Acusó a Seto con el dedo.

― Perro, no digas tonterías. Y tú, Mokuba, explícate.

― Lo siento, Joey. Yo fui el que hizo que se fuera la luz. Estaba probando unos hologramas que quiero usar para la casa del terror en el Festival del― Joey lo interrumpió.

― Pero... pero...

Joey estaba aturdido. ¿Mokuba había sido el culpable del apagón?

― No vuelvas a hacerlo.― Fue la parca replica del castaño.

Seto se acercó al portátil que estaba abierto en el suelo, revisó el programa que estaba funcionando y lo apagó.

― Te tengo dicho que si tienes que probar algo, lo hagas en los laboratorios no en casa.

El moreno estaba junto a su amigo, pidiéndole disculpas, explicándole la  _broma._  Seto estaba seguro de que lo que no había sido escuchado, ya se lo recordaría mas tarde, por ahora tenía que dejar que se disculpara.

― ...pero te digo que tu hermano estaba conmigo― escuchó el castaño decir a un convencido Joey.

― Eso no puede ser. Yo estuve observándote todo el tiempo― dijo señalando al portátil.― Apenas si te moviste del sillón.

― Pero ÉL estaba ahí.―Volvió a insistir.― Yo lo vi. Él me encerró.

― Joey. Estabas solo en la habitación.―Intentó calmarlo.― Seto, ni siquiera estaba en casa. Él acaba de llegar de la oficina.

El rubio repasó lo ocurrido. No había duda, Kaiba había estado con él, incluso lo había besado.  
Se sonrojó. Esa parte de la historia no se la contaría nunca a Mokuba.

Intentó seguir la charla, que era mas un monólogo, por parte del travieso Kaiba, mientras hacia lo posible por olvidarse de lo que  _no_  había sucedido.

Él no llegó a ver la sonrisa traviesa ni el fuego en los ojos del CEO mientras subía a su oficina jugueteando con el dispositivo de vídeo remoto que había sacado de la computadora de su hermano.

Ni tampoco como disfrutaba lamiendo la poca sangre que se secaba en la palma de su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el reto de la comunidad de livejournal truco-o-trato. Año 2009.
> 
> Reto de asagizuster 
> 
> Un JoeyxKaiba, con tintes de suspenso.


End file.
